mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Fushigiboshi no Futagohime characters
This a list of characters in Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (or Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet). Sunny Kingdom Voiced by: Megumi Kojima Fine is the one of the twin princesses of Sunny Kingdom. She got her adaption from Queen Elsa (red eyes/hair). Fine is referred to as one of "the most unprincess-like princesses in the history of Fushigi-boshi". She may be athletic, but very gluttonous at times, much to other people's annoyance. Just like her sister, Rein, Fine is not a very good dancer. Nevertheless, she is friendly, kind, and cares about the people she loves (including Shade). Fine is always slow on what others are thinking but was the first one to find out that Eclipse (aka Shade) wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was (which soon leads her to fall in love with him). Even though she was admired by Bright earlier in the 1st series, she had no interest in him. Voiced by: Yuko Goto Rein is the other twin princess of Sunny Kingdom. She may look identical to her sister, Fine, but her hair is much longer and she got her appearance from King Truth's (sea-green eyes, blue hair). Rein is also referred to as one of "the most unprincess-like princesses in the history of Fushigi-boshi". But unlike Fine, she is much more feminine and likes to dress up and wear elaborate decorations. She gets crazy when it comes to romance, and always end Bright's name with "-sama". Although Rein is adventurous, she's as friendly, eccentric and caring as Fine. She often thinks positive ways to fix things. She is in love with Prince Bright. Her name was originally spelled with an "a" in English, but the director, Junichi Sato, doesn't want her name to be related to the weather "rain". Note: In the manga, Rein might have some affections for Shade. But in the anime, she has some affections for Bright." ''Voiced by: Satomi Koorogi Poomo is a fairy-like creature given to the twins from Princess Grace. He has a supernatural ability called Telepoomotion that transports Fine and Rein to any place in the Mysterious Star. Fine and Rein uses him as their maid to do their housework. Usually, he ends his sentences with "-pumo". Poomo cares a lot about Fine and Rein. Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi Grace is the legendary princess who once saved Fushigi-boshi in the ancient days. Although she died ages ago, she appears as an astral body inside the core of the Sun's blessing before she entrusts Fine and Rein in a mission to save the planet. Voiced by: Kazuko Sugiyama Camelot is one of Fine and Rein's maids. She can be very bossy in the beginning of the series, but has a caring and enthusiastic side to educate Fine and Rein to become more proper and decent princesses. Voiced by: Misato Suzuki Lulu is Camelot's trainee. She gives suggestions to Camelot in some cases and jots down comprehensive notes of Camelot's work. Lulu appears for the first time in the 11th episode. Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi Elsa is the queen of Sunny Kingdom and Fine and Rein's mother. She has a gentle and kind character. Fine and Rein admire her mostly because of the precious décors she made. Her hair and eyes are red (which Fine inherited). Voiced by: Wataru Hatano Truth is the king of Sunny Kingdom and Fine and Rein's father. His eyes are sea-green and his hair is blue (which Rein inherited). Voiced by: Isamu Tanonaka '' Omendo is the laboratory scientist of Sunny Kingdom. He analyzes all of the climate data that are processed by the weather stations. Tabby and Jill Voiced by: Yuuki Tai (Tabi), Masayo Kurata (Jill) Tabi and Jill are some of the workers of the weather station. In the 4th episode, Fine and Rein help Tabby out because of his overwork while Jill is very worried about him. Moon Kingdom ''Voiced by: Kazuko Kojima *Age: 2 Milky is the princess of the Moon Kingdom and Shade's younger sister. She's a toddler that can travel around places (by sitting on her floating star). Milky is more likely to have trouble communicating people with her "Babu" babbling, but people like Shade and Fine can understand what she means. She is also gluttonous like Fine, but often eats up all of the food before Fine can reach it. ''Voiced by: Junko Minagawa *Age: 10 (1st series), 11-12 (2nd series) Shade is the prince of the Moon Kingdom and Milky's older brother. He appears as Eclipse during the beginning of the series. His whip attacks are identified the same as Eclipse. Whenever Shade goes out, he normally dresses up as Eclipse. He's obsessed in the power of the Prominence. Fine and Rein discover that his true character is actually a caring person. Shade wants to become a doctor so that he could take care of his sickly mother, Moon Maria/Malia. At first, he is in love to Rein but later he moves on to his new love interest Fine. ''Note: In the manga, Shade fell for Rein. But in the anime, he realized that he's falling for Fine. Regina Regina is Shade's pet dragon. She was given to Shade when he was 5 years old. Voiced by: Keiko Han '' Moon Maria/Malia is the queen of the Moon Kingdom and Shade and Milky's mother. Her mood and health is measured by the aurora waves floating in the sky. She is usually sick. ''Voiced by: Kiri Yoshizawa '' Chuuba is a very accurate rat fortune teller. Monmon Golem is the beast that sleeps deep inside the temple. At certain times of the year, he wakes up and blows the obscuring clouds away from the moon to allow moonlight into the Moon Kingdom. Queen Scorpion is a very big scorpion that comes only when her little scorpions get defeated. She is very sensitive to loud noises. ''Voiced by: Rina Satou '' Mia is a local worker near the Star Lake. Flame Kingdom ''Voiced by: Misato Fukuen *Age: 10 (1st series), 11 (2nd series) Lione is the princess of the Flame Kingdom and Tio's older sister. She is too personal and often takes thoughts deeply. Also, Lione is not very fond of dancing, but she knows how to samba! She even knows how to cheer Tio up. Lione has some useful skills like driving and being able to tell how Bo Dragon is feeling. ''Note: It is shown that Lione did Samba dancing for the first time at the annual Samba party the 32nd episode. Voiced by: Vanilla Yamazaki (Episodes 1 - 26), Shihomi Mizowaki (Episodes 27 - 51) Tio is the prince of the Flame Kingdom and Lione's brother. He likes to play with his katana (saber) and do ninja. Tio often makes useless appearances and reactions because he always crashes whenever he tries to save Fine and Rein from trouble. He sees Shade as his hero. Voiced by: Toru Okawa Wohl is the king of the Flame Kingdom and Lione and Tio's father. He is very dynamic and his excitement is emphasized by the torches in the throne room. ''Voiced by: Yukie Maeda Nina is the queen of the Flame Kingdom and Lione and Tio's mother. Howan Voiced by: Kenta Miyake Howan is a cook and a manager of a Chinese-style restaurant in the Flame Kingdom. The special‐feature menu of his restaurant is Flaming Hot Fried Rice (Heramera Chaofan). Voiced by: Keniji Hirai '' Bo Dragon is an extremely large dragon living inside the volcano. When Bo Dragon is sick, he coughs volcanic ashes. Flame Dog is creature with two flame tails. When Shade rides on Regina, Tio rides on him. He is sometimes incompetent with Tio. Flame Dog's best appetite is Poomo. Water Drop Kingdom ''Voiced by: Sachi Sukigara Mirlo is the princess of the Water Drop Kingdom and Narlo's older sister. Just like Lione, she is also personal. Mirlo is very artistic and makes excellent paintings. She takes care of Narlo very well. Because Mirlo appears as a spoiled brat in the manga, she causes numerous trouble for Fine and Rein. Although her name was originally spelled with the l before the r, most people didn't spell her name as "Milro". Voiced by: Haruhi Terada *Age: 1 Narlo is the prince of the Water Drop Kingdom and Mirlo's baby brother. He is about the same age as Milky. His infamous way to call his mom is "Gabin!!" ("Gabin" means "Oh my GOD!" in Japanese.) Nalro seems to have a crush on Milky. Just like Mirlo, his name didn't have it spelled as "Nalro". Voiced by: Mahiru Konno Yamul is the queen of the Water Drop Kingdom and Mirlo and Nalro's mother. She is very strict and firm about Mirlo to behave like a proper princess by ordering her to follow everything she says. Pump Pump is the king of the Water Drop Kingdom and Mirlo and Narlo's father. Ada and Ida Voiced by: Aiko (Ada), Yuko (Ida) Ada and Ida are the two villagers of the Water Drop Kingdom. They take care of the birds deeply and will do anything to obtain food for the birds (including to pose as Fine and Rein). Esteban Esteban is the boy that Mirlo was supposed to marry. He is kind to her though. Being younger than Mirlo, Esteban does not even understand what marriage is. He also drives a small car. Seed Kingdom The 11 Seed Princesses Voiced by: Nozomi Masu (Ichele), Misato Suzuki (Gorchel), Kazuko Kojima (Harney) It is hard to tell who is who because they all look alike with the exception of the hair color. From the Futago Hime Character Detail book (CDB), the seed princesses names are Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, and Joiner. Their names are subtly related to numbers from one to eleven in Japanese. Solo (ソロ) *Age: 8 (1st series), 9 (2nd series) Solo is the prince of the Seed Kingdom and the 11 Seed Princesses' brother. In birthday's original concept, Solo is a talented violin player. The King (キング) ''Voiced by Toshitaka Hirono The king of the Seed Kingdom (the 11 Seed Princesses and Solo's father) is completely against the monkey's invasion. He is, however, very impatient and never gives people a chance to finish what they are saying. Flower (フラウア) Voiced by Yumiko Hori Flower is the Queen of the Seed Kingdom and the 11 Seed Princesses and Solo's mother. Snowy Snowy is a strange creature in the forest that creates mystical visions. Windmill Kingdom Voiced by: Rina Satou Sophie is the princess of the Windmill Kingdom and Auler's sister. She and Altezza may have a bad relationship, but they are friends. Voiced by: Hiro Shimono Auler is the prince of the Windmill Kingdom and Sophie's brother. He has a crush on Altezza. Voiced by: Masayuki Katou Randa is the king of the Windmill Kingdom and Sophie and Auler's father. Voiced by: Junko Shimeno Elena is the queen of the Windmill Kingdom and Sophie and Auler's mother Jewelry Kingdom Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi *Age: 6-7 (1st series), 8-9 (2nd series) Altezza is the princess of the Jewelry Kingdom and Bright's younger sister. Unlike other princesses, she aggravates easily. Altezza often yells at people and gets mad when something that she wants never gets done. She also likes to show off. A good thing about her is how she really cares for her brother, Bright. She is admired by Prince Auler. Note: Her name was originally spelled with "ss", but CDB and CDB2 doesn't have her name as "Altessa". Voiced by: Tetsuya Kakihara Bright is the prince of the Jewelry Kingdom he handsome and Altezza's older brother. Although he and Shade are the same age, he more of a gentleman. His mood changes when he gets possessed by the power of darkness. Bright may be in love with Fine at first, but in the middle of the series, Eclipse always takes his place when it comes to saving his love interest, Fine. Later on, he completely ignores her and moves on to his new love interest, Rein. Note: After Bright realized his feelings for Rein, he and Shade started to get along more often (which leads them to act more like brothers than friends). Voiced by: Daisuke Ono Aaron is the king of the Jewelry Kingdom and Altezza and Bright's father. Voiced by: Haruhi Terada Camelia is the queen of the Jewelry Kingdom and Altezza and Bright's mother. She is very dramatic and faints when something bad happens. Altezza might have inherited her personality because she also shows off. Ms. Butterfly is a local jewelry maker. She is interested in elaborate designs. Her main competitor is Sirius. Sirius (also known as Serias) is another jewelry maker. Unlike Ms. Butterfly, his mother has worked with Fine and Rein's mother, Elsa, in the past. He is not too obsessed in elaborate designs, but puts his heart into all of the jewelry he makes. Voiced by: Ai Shimizu Puppet is a moveable-type doll that lives in the junkyard at a nearby amusement park called "Doll Town". She hopes that her real owner retrieves her. Sea Kingdom (Unknown) Voiced by: Rumi Shishido *Age: 7-8 Pearl is the princess of the unknown country, Sea Kingdom. She lives with her friends, but not her parents. Her parents rarely visit her because they attend government affairs. However, they love her as much as she does. Unclassified Eclipse is a boy who wears a cape and spies on Fine and Rein during their adventures. Although, it looks like Eclipse is evil, he saves Fine and Rein from danger. For more info, see "Shade" above. Voiced by: Naoki Yanagi Naginyo is a spirit sent by Princess Grace to lookout for Fine and Rein. He puts most prized possession is his harp (which he calls it a violin) as he often plays it to entertain ladies. Fine and Rein find his harp playing skills slightly annoying, but his lyrics actually tell the truth of things. He has green hair and green eyes. Voiced by: Yuko Sasamoto Nacchi is a trapeze performer in a circus. Being the star of the show, her trapeze act is the main attraction for the circus. After Nacchi suffered an injury, she lost her guts. Luckily, Fine and Rein are there to help her. Enemies Voiced by: Keiji Hirai Roman is a former Moon Chancellor of the Moon Kingdom. His main goal to steal the Prominence and use it for himself. After being unsuccessful, he gets sucked into the dark void. & Voiced by: Takashi Kurota (Rau), Keiichirou Endou (Yan) Rau and Yan are two of Roman's henchmen. Their goal is to analyze and steal the power of the Prominence for Roman. 'Bright (Dark Version) Bright, former prince of the Jewelry Kingdom, becomes entangled by the powers of darkness. After being able to use the Dark Prominence, he creates numerous disasters as an enforcement of his commands. During one of the princess parties he made it pouring rain in the Waterdrop Kingdom. Voiced by: Yukiji Boomo is the dark version of Poomo. He often leads many evil activities but gets crazy sometimes. Boomo was originally good, but turned evil when he wanted to be the king of other Poomos. It is also common to find Boomo doing strange activities. Black Crystal is the ultimate enemy. It is the original source for all the powers of darkness. It also controls what Bright does, forcing him to use the Prominence when someone disobeys him. Although the Black Crystal does not walk by itself, it can expand rapidly. The fuel for it are the people's sadness. Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu! ''Note: In the sequel, characters from the previous series come along with new characters. & Voiced by: Eriko Kawasaki (Sasha), Fuyuka Ooura (Carla) *Age: 12-13 Sasha and Carla are the princesses of Planet Celeb. They follow Elizabetta and help make her introduction grand and are used to do the difficult tasks for her. Voiced by: Yuko Maruyama *Age: 13 Elizabetta is also the princess of Planet Celeb. Acting like an idol, she is very ignorant of other people. Elizabetta talks monotonously like an old woman. When it comes to doing hard tasks, Sasha and Carla do it for her. She confessed to Fango by giving him chocolates in episode 45. Voiced by: Emiri Katou *Age: 7 Chiffon is the princess of Planet Mathematics. At the age of 6, she is a brainchild of education. Chiffon is well known for earning the most points at school. After she meets Fine and Rein, she starts "observing" them and is constantly calling them "Fushigi" (Mysterious) and addressing them as "Fushigi Hime" (Mysterious Princesses). She loves Toma. Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana *Age: 18-19 Toma is the prince of Planet Wulpurgis. Being the first person to be possessed by Edward, he makes different beasts with his powers in order to destroy the fun. Later in the series, he hides a very powerful portrait of Edward behind secret corridors. Toma might have develop some feelings for Chiffon. Noche Voiced by: Nozomi Masu *Age: 11 Noche is the prince of Planet Orchestra. He enjoys playing music on his violin and frequently cries in many events. He may have an interest in Fine. His father once force Fine to marry him on 42nd episode (in the 2nd series), but they didn't marry at all. Voiced by: Nanae Katou *Age: 11 March is the princess of Planet Morals. She spies on Fine and Rein and deducts points for their wrong doing. Voiced by: Ryousuke Sakamaki *Age: 5-6 Fango is the prince of Planet Gretel. He appears quite reserved, doesn't talk to people and is known to get in trouble.At first, he have a crush on Rein but later he loved Elizabetta back after she gave him chocolates in episode 45. Voiced by: Asuka Nakase *Age: 11 Lemon is the princess of Planet Naniwan. Her most prized possession is the Golden Fan because she can use it to do many amusing tricks that no one else can do. Injuries from her tricks are unknown. Voiced by: Ai Maeda *Age: 14 Melon is the prince of Planet Naniwan. He is Lemon's brother and helps her understand the accident she had before. & Voiced by: Rina Satou (KyuKyu), Tomoko Kanaeda (PyuPyu) Kyukyu and PyuPyu are angels from the Soleil Bell. They active Fine and Rein's Magic. Though, they're only toddlers, they cause numerous troubles anywhere for Fine and Rein including property damage. Head Teacher (教頭) Also known as the Vice-Principal, favors Elizabetta frequently by doing everything that would benefit her. He is impolite to Fine and Rein due to their childish behaviour. He is the ex-minster of the Moon Kingdom during the 1st series. * Tanba Rin (タンバ・りん) Tanba Rin is the instructor at the Royal Wonder Academy. She is relatively small compared to everyone else, including her students. Her name is a play on the musical instrument "tambourine". * Ban Jo (バン・ジョー) Ban Jo is also the instructor at the Royal Wonder Academy. His method of teaching includes yelling. He has a crush on Tanba Rin. His name is a play on the musical instrument "banjo". * Hills (ヒルズ) Hills is the prince of Planet Gorges. * Bibin (ビビン) Binbin is somewhat of a dark princess, although she is not truly evil she cause trouble time from time. In the doujin game called Magical Chaser, she have turned into the final boss character and if the player lose the last round (2nd or 3rd round) then it'll be game over. References Fushigiboshi no Futagohime ja:ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫(Gyu!)のキャラクター一覧